This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for setting gems, such as diamonds, in jewelry by using screws to secure the gem to the jewelry. The jewelry may be in many forms, including, but not limited to, rings, earring, bracelets, necklaces and other kinds of jewelry. The jewelry contains a cavity consisting of various openings and grooved slots. Edges of the gems are positioned in the openings and grooved slots so that they may be securely set in the jewelry. Screws are used to securely set the gems in the jewelry.
There is a variety of well known apparatus and methods for setting gems in jewelry. However, these methods and apparatus present several problems. There is a long felt need for a more effective method and apparatus for setting gems in jewelry while maintaining the jewelry""s aesthetic integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,905 to Maynier discloses a stone setting device for jewelry or other applications. Maynier discloses a system of setting gems in a xe2x80x9cfrustrum like cupxe2x80x9d shaped bezel. Screws are used to assist in securing the gems to the bezel. A substantial portion of the gem rests in the bezel. The gem is supported mainly by the bezel rather than by the screw. Unlike the present invention, the screw is used for the sole purpose of securing the gem to the bezel. The screw does not provide any support to the gem.
Maynier""s stone setting device is problematic for several reasons. The frustrum shaped bezel is required to support the stone. The invention does not work without the bezel. Therefore, the arrangement of stones in jewelry is limited to the design of the bezel. The bezel and the gem must be of substantially similar shapes for the invention to operate effectively. That is, both the bezel and the gem must be frustrum shaped. The bezel restricts the number of stones that may be set at a maximum of only two stones per screw.
Maynier""s bezel contains metal rings for supporting the stone. Most metals, when combined with precious gems, reduces the overall quality and value of the gem. In other words, the Karat weight of the gem is reduced when it is combined with most metals. However, materials such as gold and silver will not reduce the quality and value of the gem. In Maynier, a substantial portion of the gem is in contact with the bezel and metal supports. The metal reduces the quality of the ring and the surface of the gem is at risk of being scratched by the bezel.
Gems, such as diamonds, will shine most when exposed to a sufficient amount of light. When light is blocked from a gem, the gem appears to be dull. Therefore, when setting gems in jewelry, it is imperative to provide an ample amount of light passageways within the jewelry piece so that the gems are exposed to a maximum amount of light. In Maynier, a bezel is used to set the gem. The bezel is quite large and contains several obstructions such as metal supports. These obstructions block off light from being exposed to the gem set in the bezel. Therefore, the gems set in the bezel do not shine brightly. As a result, the gems appear to be of poor quality, and in some instances, fake.
There is a long felt need for a method and apparatus for setting gems in jewelry with screws which avoids the problems of the Maynier patent. The present invention overcomes these problems.
While the known apparatus and methods for setting gems in jewelry are of interest, they do not address the particular need to set a plurality of gems in jewelry so that the gems are easily removable.
The present invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for setting a plurality of precious gems in jewelry through the use of screws. Generally, the jewelry consists of a cavity, at least one screw hole, at least four gem holes, and at least two grooved slots. A plurality of gems is positioned in the jewelry cavity so that the various edges of the gem rest in the gem holes and grooved slots. One screw is used to set four gems around the screw. The present invention may be implemented with many kinds of jewelry, including, but not limited to, rings, earrings, bracelets, lockets, and other kinds of jewelry.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art. The apparatus of the present invention does not contain a bezel. Rather, a screw provides the main support to four gems. Stability is added to the gems through the use of very small gem holes and grooved slots. Unlike Maynier, the surfaces of the gems have very little contact with the jewelry. The quality and integrity of the gem is not compromised since metal is not used to set the gems. The screws may be gold or silver, and therefore, do not diminish the quality of the gem. Also, since there is no bezel, a substantial amount of light is permitted to enter the jewelry cavity. As a result, the gems shine brightly and maintain a pleasing appearance. As a result, the present invention solves the problems of Maynier.
In the present invention, the screw serves two purposes. First, the screw provides support to the gems to be set in the jewelry. Second, the screw is used to securely set the gems in the jewelry. Four gems may be set in the jewelry for each screw used. Since no bezel is used, the gems may be arranged in many different ways.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive method and apparatus for setting a plurality of precious gems in jewelry by using screws to secure the gems to the jewelry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for providing jewelry in which one type of gem may be easily removed and replaced with other types of gem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for setting at least four gems in jewelry with the use of one screw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securely setting gems in jewelry while maintaining the ability to easily and inexpensively remove the gems from one piece of jewelry and set that gem in a different piece of jewelry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for setting gems in jewelry with a screw while permitting the gems to be sufficiently exposed to light so that they may shine brightly.
Other objects will become apparent from the foregoing description.